


怨灵求生守则【第十三人】

by imaginebear



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginebear/pseuds/imaginebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond是个omega，至今未被标记的那种。但是他不知道他可爱的军需官是个alpha。更不知道那个死而复生的金发混蛋也是个alpha。<br/>主体还是想叙述一个案子，当然它现在还没出来。以及我并没写过肉....只能尽力。<br/>标准的AO，并不恶趣味的说着。<br/>这个文在随缘和LOFTER也是有的，但是我现在上不去随缘，LOFTER又一直报我有敏感字符所以....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*01.

 

保持了几十年的规矩，MI6会花重金砸出来几个就好像花枝招展的孔雀一般的00系特工。当然这样风格的也只是00特工中的一部分，另一部分也遵从于世俗的标准。他们长着绝对的大众脸却都身手不凡，穿着普通奔走在真正的一线。

 

007很明显属于前者。他穿着定制西装端着鸡尾酒出入于赌场或者其他什么高端的场所，刷脸卡干活。在宝石般璀璨的蓝眼睛的光芒下，年轻女孩或者少妇都乐于对他投怀送抱。当然他也有诸如去收回某些国家财产或者暗杀某个人的任务,这时他往往会穿的更加易于行动。至于003，006之类则都属于后者。他们是主力军，却也都乐于看着MI6把007捧的像一群高中女孩中那个唯一会获得全校男生注目的女神。

这年头抑制剂行业已经不再由国家垄断，它已经变得就像维生素片那么普及。再加上人工信息素的研制成功，绝大多数人都乐于在必要的时候掩盖自己的真实身份。对于一个特工来讲就更是如此。在信息时代所有的网络都显得漏洞百出，返璞归真的纸质档案也许才是最安全的选择。那份体检资料就这么锁在档案室里呢，在MI6里有权限看的也就屈指可数的几人。他会在需要的时候喷上不同种类的信息素勾引不同的人，但实际上从生理的角度出发这并不是他的本能。

因为他是一个omega。非常意外的发育延迟，他在入伍体检的时候才知道自己并非一直以为的beta。

有些任务很可能导致他意外被标记。他也考虑过拿掉子宫或者信息素腺，但那都将在他的身上留下可疑而又难看的疤痕。这将很大程度上影响他的任务方向。

到雪山上跟豹子赛跑，到丛林里刺探情报？

才不要。这种任务接多了人都会变得不正常。

平心而论，Bond已经不算年轻。跟他同时代的特工不是死了就是已经开始喝着红茶坐办公室。每个季度的例行体检他还是能够以一个较为理想的分数通过，而不是像M夫人还在的时候那样需要他人的包庇纵容。后勤人员有时候会将那件事情归咎于当时他的酗酒无度和胸膛里的穿甲弹弹片，但是只有他自己知道，在M夫人死后他与这个世界的联系又少了一项，除了维护这个国度他别无所求。

“有些时候我真担心这会是我最后一次看到你，Bond。”Q偶尔会在他们会面接近尾声的时候这样补上一句。几乎所有人对他都有些担心。有些人的担心只是因为他年龄有些大了，而另外一些人的担心则令人不那么好受。

会察言观色的Bond能从那个可爱的军需官眼中读出另外的东西。他只能暗示这个小家伙不会有任何问题出现，而真实情况是哪怕他自己都保证不了自己还会活着回到这里。

Q当然就像着Bond认为着的那样出于旺盛的好奇心查看了自己搭档的资料。其实他只是想更加深入的了解一下这个MI6失而复得的明星特工，没想着故意去看那份入职体检报告——只有入职体检报告上才会白纸黑字的写着员工的属性。这个看起来英俊刚毅的男人是个omega。

Bond的确与传统意义上的omega相差甚远。哪怕同是omega的另外几个00特工都比他像omega的多。在遥远的过去，当Q还没成为孤儿的时候他见过几个omega，那真是一群温和而脆弱的人类。但这不代表他们不会受到伤害，实际上百分之五十以上的虐杀都是针对这个群体的，而现在omega在全国所占的人口总数却不足百分之二十五。

在经历了那样的家庭变故之后Q并不想再去掌握另一个人的一切。曾经有一段时间他甚至想过干脆做一个复杂些的AI来处理这样那样的生理需求，但还是因为一些原因作罢。图灵测试就摆在那里，无论自己手上的东西是否会通过它都将造成不小的困扰。

第一次见面时他不知道Bond是个omega，但是在MI6的地下临时总部里再次见面的时候他已经知道了这件事情。于是他下意识的维护着与自己性别并不相同的特工，就像所有alpha应该做的那样。实际上他对所有的omega特工都这么做了。他总觉得，这样的工作对于天性温驯的omega来讲就等同于最残酷的地狱。

 

*02.

 

Bond很难得真正意义上的闲下来，所以这种在国内可以睡在自己公寓里的任务经常被他当做是休假。对于他来讲这样的机会少的可怜，这次只是因为MI6又把没任务的一批特工借给了MI5和苏格兰场。

大概只是因为最近到了国际犯罪的淡季，Bond说服自己，才不是因为MI6的预算缩水而出此下策。反正大家赚的也都只是固定工资，这样MI5和苏格兰场还能节约点经费下来资助一下MI6这个海外部门。不过也的确是闲，最近一段时间就连Q那样的工作狂都学会了到两个街区外的餐馆享受午餐。Bond的年假早就休光了，谁叫他在任务中又偶遇睡过了而没记住名字的妹子，被狠狠的揍了一顿呢？不过话说回来这种情况太常见，他不可能为了任务对象多费心神。在他不长的00特工生涯里能记住的其实也就那么一两个，用已故的M夫人的话说，那都是让他真正成长的人——Bond被提拔的有些早了。那时他资历还不够。

听起来似乎很可笑，这个不长的名单里装着的依旧都是曾跟他暧昧不清的人。有他爱过的Vesper，也有视他为宿敌的Silva。不过相同点是这两个人如今都葬于六尺黄土之下，只留下他自己还在人间独自前行。

Bond规规矩矩的坐在办公室的椅子上，缩在一群警探的后方接过了面前小探员递来的咖啡，听着面前在白板上涂涂抹抹的年轻探员逻辑略有些混乱的讲述案情。他喝了口马克杯里的咖啡，心想公家的咖啡果然都一样清淡，虽然注意力并未集中却也没落下什么有用的信息。

大致内容就是一个年轻女孩被害。她全裸着躺在某个位置偏僻而面积却不大的公园的灌木丛后面，一个住在那附近赶着上早班的地铁司机发现了她。被吓坏了的中年女人连忙报了警。她甚至只是匆匆的在现场做完目击证词留下了个联系方式就匆忙赶去上班。

法医鉴定表明那个女孩的死亡时间不超过12个小时，窒息而死。杀害她的人仔细的清洁过她的身体因而未曾留下什么有用的任何线索。这儿也没有监控，又是连续的阴天，地面干燥。连车辙都看不见，更别提做灌模。

Bond属于思路比较广的那种人，但是他也不会妄下定论。他看到身边有一两个探员在听到报告者说“死者生前未遭受性侵害，并且是一个omega处女。”的时候稍微的有点那么不高兴。

这种案子如果是独立性案件的话那么多是仇杀。唯一令人担心的就是，它其实是某个连续性案件的一部分，而这还只是那个犯罪天才相对不成熟的作案开始。不过Bond现在并不太想关心这个，他只负责抓人然后把他送进监狱。特工这群人向来都不喜欢只是坐在办公室里对他人指手画脚。

Bond拿上了属于自己的那份案件报告装在材料袋里打卡下班。他破天荒的选择了在这个下班高峰期从苏格兰场坐地铁回家。上次他坐地铁也是在高峰时段，而且还很不厚道的逃了车票——那时他还在追捕Silva。他也是站在列车尾部的一个车厢里，然后一抬头就看到了前方车厢穿着警察制服的Silva。他压低帽檐，并不算引人注意。但对Bond来讲他依旧很明显，因为他的身上充满了同类的气息——Bond下意识的抬头，他发现前面的车厢真的就有一个类似的人，参考他面前的扶手来看身高比自己高上那么一点，带着帽子微低着头还能看见点颈间浅金色的头发，然后那人抬头——去他妈的这不就是Silva吗！？！

Bond宁愿相信这只是自己眼花或者单纯的这两个人长得比较像，但他还是抑制不住自己想靠近他的想法。在他走神的时候那个人从人群里挤了过来。笑的非常真诚乃至于Bond都要相信这是自己阔别已久的旧友。

“哦，James！在这里能看到你真好，一起去喝一杯怎么样？”  
*03.

 

Bond仔细考虑了一下在不惊动他人的情况下解决这个犯罪分子的可能性，发现这个概率实在是太低。在这个人口密度下让他甚至都不能同时把两只手放在Silva的脖子上。而Silva也不大可能在大庭广众之下解决了他。他就鬼使神差的同意了这个邀请。实际上在Silva不穿着花衬衫和配色诡异的西装的时候，他还是很符合Bond的审美的。就当这是一个充满危险的约会也未尝不可。毕竟这座城市还是MI6的主场，只要足够细心他没道理会在这个地方丢了性命而Silva毫发无伤。

 

Silva选了一家相对没那么惹眼的餐厅，两个人之间气氛诡异的简直像是相亲。

Bond尽可能放松的跟面前的牛排搏斗，他不想让自己看起来太过惊讶。Silva倒依旧是那副懒洋洋的模样。当然只有真正跟他交过手的人才知道这人并非善类，他是潜伏于黑暗中的猎豹。

“James，能在这里见到熟人真是太好了。你知道的，我现在在伦敦可真是举目无亲。”Silva依旧是那种很轻松的语气。他的手有一下没一下的切着牛排，如果不是因为在这里吃过午餐因而知道这家的餐刀不是那么锋利，Bond简直怀疑下一秒这把刀就会捅上自己的腹腔，就像曾经他对Silva做的那样。

“如果方便的话，能告诉我是什么风把您刮到这里来了吗？”Bond懒得问他是怎么从鬼门关里爬出来的，很明显是MI6后勤部门有内鬼。他有些懊恼自己没有去监督那具“尸体”，不过当时他的确累坏了，这也的确不能过度自责。而现在，他也无心跟Silva继续废话。一心只想着回到自己的公寓一觉睡到明天早上，等生物钟叫他起床晨练然后继续到苏格兰场喝咖啡。

“别这样，亲爱的James。你看，有的时候我所接受的委托还是很体贴的。”Silva递给了Bond一张照片，那是一张偷拍的半身照。不过依旧有着极高的清晰度。那上面是一个很漂亮的年轻女子。精致的妆容得体的着装，一看便知她拥有显赫的家世。

Bond后来曾经专门了解过Silva那个行当的收费体系，Silva的团队在很长一段时间里都是收费最高，完成度最好的那个。能请动他的恐怕真的是很“体贴”的价格。

“这是Laura，我受她那因为联系不上女儿而伤心欲绝的老父所托，专程来这儿找她。”Silva看着Bond的脸微微变色，体贴的问他发生了什么。

“Silva，如果你不搞破坏的话，真应该来苏格兰场看看。”Bond略微有些僵硬的抬头。这种情况下也不用对这家伙做什么保密工作，反正他之后肯定查的出来。Bond打开那个不透明的塑料档案袋，抽出那张女尸的照片给Silva递过去。

Silva接过照片仔细查看，也皱起了眉头。但随即他又别有深意的笑了。“我去联系一下委托人商议一下后续事宜。不出意外的话，亲爱的James，我们会成为同事。”

Bond表示这真不算什么好事。他在结束了这顿晚餐之后便匆忙离席。幸好这个时候还有地铁，他赶在公共交通停止运行之前回到了自己可爱的公寓。出于职业习惯，他会在每次离开前把公寓收拾的整洁到像是他不会再回来了一样。

如果Silva真的参与进来，Bond觉得这段兼职经历简直就是世间最残忍的梦境。也许唯一的好处就是他获得了一套不那么昂贵的西装和几套警服，或许这在以后的任务中用得着。

他洗漱完毕换上睡衣毫无形象的倒在床上决定明天再思考这些事情。现在谁都不能打扰被打发到苏格兰场一天的特工睡觉。

 

有的时候，的确得说，这种集思广益不是什么好事。Bond捧着马克杯坐在人群后面幽幽的看着面前那几个争论到不可开交的探员。他的身份只是一个从某个小城调过来实习的探员并没有话语权，再说他对于这种事情实在也称不上权威。

 

Bond想，这个世界需要一个福尔摩斯式的人物也不无道理。毕竟绝大多数人都没有那种绝佳的共情能力，他们看不到重重迷雾后面的真相。

 

他愉快的捧着咖啡杯又在苏格兰场的总部度过了一天。今天的案件依旧没什么进展。那个公园附近没有摄像头，完全无从得知是谁使用怎样的交通工具把她倾倒在那里——因为并非第一现场，那个做报告的小探员使用了倾倒这一词。

 

好极了，真他妈是用得上Silva的案子。Bond在收拾东西准备回家的时候想到。他故意让自己看起来gay了那么一点，好避免跟那些女探员不必要的接触。至于男探员，他不觉得这儿真的有能自诩驾驭的了他的男性。而金发碧眼看起来好像艺术系大学生的002则没那么好运，那几个实习女生发疯了一样想带他出去玩。几位男探员也乐意往他那边凑合。Bond恶趣味的想，如果这群人知道002其实是一个从来不接卧底任务，洁身自好的omega的话会发生什么样的事情。

 

他回到自己的公寓，好在这一路上没有什么人打扰。但是他注意到自己的公寓门与自己离开家时并不完全相同——感谢上帝，Bond早就变成了一个极端的强迫症，不然他也没可能活这么久——他掏出自己的手枪，尽可能减小自己开门发出的声音，然后走了进去。

 

理由很简单。能这样潜入MI6特工的家，叫警察来抓他完全没帮助。搞不好还会搭进去几个人质。

 

Silva正大大方方的端着酒杯看着他的电视，没错喝着他的存货，电视上面正播放着什么《神探夏洛克》。其实Bond倒是无意记剧名，但是那个主角给人的感觉跟他可爱的军需官太像了，于是这个剧名就被Bond装在了脑子里。

 

Bond放下了枪。如果不是因为当时太过心急，其实他能发现Silva并无意再与MI6作对。只是他手中的猎刀并没有给Silva结束生命的机会。Bond把随身携带的枪放在一旁，这个公寓里枪和警报系统都还有很多，他并不担心。

 

“你倒真把这里当做了自己家，Mr Silva.容我提醒你，半年前我们还是不共戴天的敌人。”

 

Silva以一种很暧昧的方式笑了。“James，我是生意人，你知道在商场上是没有永恒的敌人的。这种时候利益也能把我们团结到一起，对不对？”他指了指桌子上两打报告，示意Bond去查看。

 

Silva虽然看起来很疯狂，但是做事却十分细致。当然这很大程度上也依赖于他那群忠心耿耿技艺高超的属下。纸上打印着这个可怜女孩生前所有的关系网，通话记录，社交账户记录等。甚至连她最近发的推的浏览记录都打印在那里。

 

“她这次来英国算是赌气之行，因此知道此事的人并不算多，那位伤心欲绝的绅士还是查车票才发现的。但是她在社交账号上并没有取消地理位置分享，而且这个女孩，据说，也没什么反侦察意识。”Silva点着纸张说道。

 

不用据说，分享地理位置和自拍照本身就是一件蠢爆了的事情。就连Bond这样并不喜欢使用社交网络的人都知道。当然这是因为Q会天天在他耳边念叨。这家伙设置了一个程序，保证那些误照入执行任务特工的照片不可能被上传到任何公开网络或者私人论坛上。

 

“我安排了人排查她身边亲近的人，特别是前男友之类的，但可惜她只有一个帅气的未婚夫。还有浏览过她网页的人，重点是使用了代理IP并且本身位置在欧洲的那些。”Silva指着最后一份不长的名单说着。

 

Bond觉得，如果这件事情能这样结束那简直再好不过。哪怕再麻烦一点。

 

“别告诉我，你大费周章来到这里只是为了跟我分享你高超的情报搜集能力。”

 

“当然不，我是来邀请你与我一起抓捕罪犯的。”Silva突然变得很正经。

 

就在Bond不知道应该回应什么的时候，他用来跟苏格兰场联络的手机响了，另一个受害人。

 

*04

 

这个女孩的尸体被像倾倒垃圾一样堆在垃圾桶旁。同样是缺乏监控的一个街区。

 

“我还以为，是那种玩具。但是她太过真实了....”年轻男孩惊魂未定的说道。

 

他是常见的那种穿着一套阿迪达斯在街上惹是生非的男孩子，不过大概还没见过这种事情。也对，这里可不是什么伊拉克。Bond在内心给他画了个×，然后随手拿过一杯咖啡递给他压惊。做完笔录他就可以走了，但是也许过几天这家伙真的会因为犯了什么事情进来。

 

看的出来是一击致命，这个生前优雅精致的女孩子并没有经历太多痛苦，这还算不错。那么接下来依旧是那种工作流程，判定死者身份，做侧写，找凶手。

 

近三个月以来本市及周边地区上报失踪人口里并没有类似的人，看来她大概昨天还活蹦乱跳的做着自己喜欢的事情而今天就躺在了停尸间里。

 

Bond随手把这个女孩的尸体照了下来，发给了Silva。别问他怎么知道Silva电话号的，从昨天开始起这玩意就跟病毒似的删不掉了。开机还能看到Silva做的那种质感奇怪的动画。

 

Silva给他回了短信。

 

Jeanne Bond，真巧。我还以为你会认得她。——S

 

Bond只能告诉别的探员这个女孩子自己好像见过，并且并不熟练的在信息库里检索。随手标了个J.B.在手边的笔记本上，简直像是在写自己的真名缩写。上一次他因为自己的名字缩写这么扭捏还是因为那个漂亮的亚洲探员，她说在他们的语言里这个缩写有一个哲学的含义。

 

如果说上一个受害人是完美的富家女孩典型，那么这个女孩就是最励志的那种。文理学校，美国常青藤的本科，现在是某个研究所的实习研究员，热爱运动身体强将而朝气蓬勃，偏深的肤色，富有魅力。

 

另外，她也是个未被标记的omega。

 

“请问J.B.女士的化验单能给我一份么？”Bond摆出了他最专业的勾引女士的笑容，从女法医那里拿到了化验单。从血液指标来看她不仅之前没服过什么药物，甚至连抑制剂都没使用。

 

在Bond这种成熟到都快过了生育期的Omega身上或许不明显，但是对于年纪轻轻的女孩子来讲，不使用抑制剂就这么出门恐怕太过不合情理。服用一点抑制剂能很大程度上减轻alpha无意中对omega产生的威压，有助于让年轻omega更好的适应分化后的生活。但仅仅是口服的那一点也会被检测出来。

 

这种情况让他想到了002.之前打牌输了的时候002曾经跟他分享了一个关于自身的故事。

 

在十几年前002还是个孩子的时候他得过一种严重的疾病，医生冒险拿掉了他的部分信息素腺和整个子宫。他侥幸活了下来并且获得了幸运女神的恩赐，体力与智慧远超旁人。因此他成为00系特工中最年轻的成员。

 

因为omega激素缺失，他没有发情期，自然也不需要注射强效抑制剂，甚至口服的都不需要。只是偶尔，当离的特别近的时候，他才能闻到002身上那淡淡的omega气味。不过也只是气味罢了，早就失去了勾引alpha的力量。

 

Bond又故技重施去蹭了一份Laura的化验单，发现也是相同的情况。这恐怕是这二人唯一的共同点了。

 

警局里面有人猜测这人是在收集优雅的女士，但是他却将尸体像丢垃圾一样扔了出去。也有人猜测是性无能者为了满足某种癖好进行的活动，目前还没有谁能够反驳。甚至还有人猜测这两个女孩间有某种不可告人的联系，但是到现在第一位女士的身份都还没查出来，第二位的社交圈子里也没有阔小姐。总之听起来似乎都挺有道理，但是都缺失了那么点东西。

 

他准备把自己蹭到的报告单带回公寓。也许Silva现在又在那里。也许这个变态能以他的思路发现点什么。

 

“现在的年轻人似乎不太注重这个，发情期刚结束的时候不会使用抑制剂。”Silva思考了一下说道。他严肃认真的时候也可以很性感。如果忽略这家伙正穿着他那件闪瞎眼的花衬衫系着围裙煎牛排的话。

 

“也许他是在收集所有品种的美味omega。不过这个原因我猜不出来，变态的种类太多，没人记得住。”他继续补充着，眼神在Bond身上游移。“亲爱的James,你说你是不是也该为自己担心下呢。”

 

Silva当然知道Bond的身份，早在他们在那个东南亚荒岛上相遇之前就知道了。Bond本以为Silva会借机狠狠的羞辱他，或者干脆标记他，但是他却没有。Bond借机猜测他大概只是一个Beta，或者omega。牺牲特工的档案早就被销毁，Bond没有办法知道Tiago Rodriguez的生平。

 

“多谢关心，不过看起来他并不会喜欢我这样的omega.另外如果你再不翻面，大概那块肉就要糊了。"Bond回答他。然后准备等吃完晚饭把Silva赶出家门。现在这家伙来的越来越顺当了，也许真应该再申请一个公寓住。干脆把这里让给Silva。

 

Bond又过了几天安安稳稳的小警员生活。出警都用不着他，毕竟这儿有上进心的年轻人还是不少。再过十几天他就可以回MI6报道，不理这个烂摊子了。所以现在他的心情还算不错。

 

然后又来了，这次死了个教师。

 

那种公立学校向来乱，一开始的时候警察还以为她是被学生报复。但实际上比那个来的要更加糟糕。她的死状与之前两起案子无异。

 

她生前是那种典型的大和抚子。二代移民，待人温和有礼，工作认真总是挂着一抹笑容。母语是英语但是也说的一口流利的日文。算是普普通通的中产阶级。

 

第三种类型的omega。

 

Bond知道这样不太使用抑制剂的人不会太多，毕竟这样做还是具有危险性的。但是他总不能让上司在新闻发布会的时候告诉电视机前的人们“如果你不想被杀害，那就按时吃omega抑制剂。”这他妈听起来跟种族歧视没什么区别。可怜的探长可能会因为这个在舆论的压力下被辞退。再说他也没必要听一个小探员的话。

 

Bond把及川的基本信息发给了Silva.

 

后来Bond回家的时候看到Silva像模像样的在他的客厅里立了一块玻璃，并且像电视里那些年轻侦探一样往上面贴各种各样的便条纸。用白板笔划线把他们连在一起。如果是平时Bond一定会笑，或许还会毫无形象的翻翻白眼。但是现在他完全不想这样了。

 

"Bond，你说，假如你是一个完美主义者，那么你会做毫无计划的事情么？”Silva在离开Bond家的时候突然问他。

 

“当然不，我会让它有规律可循。”Bond有些莫名其妙，然后他知道Silva在说些什么了。

 

“也许是随机数表，或者是随便什么别的不算难找而有一段随机数字的东西。他这样完美的人大概不会带着一堆东西做长途旅行，但是能搂着一个晕厥的女孩的腰出入而不留下任何记录的地方实在太少。”Silva说道。的确，医院和宾馆都不是什么好的选择，那里有监控。民居也一样。

 

“学校宿舍！”Bond说道。喝醉酒的学生简直太常见了。宿舍也不见得会有监控。

 

Silva表示没进过大学，原来有钱人的日子是这么过的。Bond送他一记眼刀。然后他灰溜溜的带上门，跑了。

 

*05

 

Bond在整件事情结束之前就回MI6总部报道了。对于他来讲这件案子恐怕是无解。在MI6的第一天他听到003在抱怨MI5多么的无聊，002说他在苏格兰场的办公桌都快被女孩们的小礼物淹没了。邦德挑眉心想原来不止自己过得比较糟糕。当然他自认为还是最惨的那个，因为他可是被Silva一直骚扰着。至于那个案子，现在他只等着自己哪天无意中路过报刊亭看到头条写着“苏格兰场xx警官破获连环杀人案”的报纸，或者更惨的，xx被虐杀，凶手目前仍旧在逃——后一种情况就是这人被Silva抓到。那种变态对于杀人肯定有相当独特的创意。

 

现在这与他都无关，他只需要整理一下自己的西装拿上新的护照武器踏上一次又一次任务的旅途。

 

这次任务是拿回一个硬盘。老实来讲Bond对这种东西早就出现了不小的阴影，地点是那个以香水闻名于世的欧洲小城。

 

一路奔波，他到达宾馆就毫无形象的躺倒在床上。这次他没有美人相伴，在他身边的只有002。002也跟他一样，倒在双人间的另一张床上。这里的街道上还有着那些卖带着花朵香气的海绵的人们，甚至空气中都似乎有着一股淡淡的芳香。Bond觉得这比什么无聊的苏格兰场不知道好上了多少倍。

 

第二天Bond和002分开行动。Bond去目标工作处附近踩点，002去采购所需的东西顺便保养枪支。Bond匆匆步行路过一个小巷的时候感觉有些不对劲，他转头看了一下，发现那里有一个赤身裸体的女孩尸体。这让他莫名想到了伦敦那个还未被缉拿归案的凶手。Bond的身份决定了他并不方便报警，唯一的选择只能是默默离开。还没走多远就又看到了笑的一脸灿烂的silva。Bond很好奇为什么他还没被埋在薰衣草花海里。

 

“Mr Silva，你还真是阴魂不散。”Bond抱臂站在那里，看着这个穿的跟本地人无异的罪犯朝自己走过来。

 

Bond又宰了Silva一顿。Silva告诉他因为伦敦之行实在没什么太大进展，就连他也只能把这件事先放放。后来他决定搜集整个欧洲类似杀人案的情报，所以他才追查到这里。

 

“到现在为止，类似的案件发生了12起，时间规律很奇怪。10女2男，无一例外是未被标记的omega。”Silva说道，给Bond看了看他手机上的日历备注。“伦敦，巴黎，柏林。听起来都像是出差或者旅游的人才会去的地方。”

 

“也许你在写新闻稿的时候可以给他加一句“夺命旅客”，除此之外这并不算用处太大。”Bond依旧在吃他的牛排。“除非你从机票的交叉对比上发现了什么。”

 

“大概有十几位先生有这样的行程，而其中的几个最近就到了巴黎还未离开，还在法国境内。”

 

“那么我大概要预祝神探Silva成功抓捕犯人完成委托了。”

 

“也祝你任务顺利，亲爱的James.”

 

两个人碰了碰酒杯。然后默默的喝下杯里的香槟。

 

Bond完成自己今天的任务回到宾馆的时候夜色已然降临。002正在保养枪支，这个无聊的孩子甚至还买了一本当地杂志甩在电视柜上。

 

“上个月的，不过我想对我们来讲没有什么影响。我看封面比较可爱就买了。”Bond合上杂志，看到封面上是一个变形金刚，似乎是叫什么大黄蜂之类的名字。他叹口气。继续看着打开看着里面并没有什么卵用的心灵鸡汤。Q叫他们尽量少使用电子产品否则容易被定位，于是这二人只能过回了原始人的生活。

 

Bond看到有一页是数独。他闲来无事于是把这页数独填了。总感觉头几行的数字排布有些熟悉，但是又不记得哪里见过。只能先把它放下揉揉眼睛。这种时候出现奇怪的感觉可不是什么好事情，明天可还要出任务的。他接过002递过来的枪适应了一下感觉没什么问题。不再管其他的事情，明天尽可能快的弄完任务然后回总部报道是最好的选择。

 

经验告诉他太在乎其他的东西，对于他本身来讲，已经没有什么好处。

 

每当Bond感觉不是特别好的时候，他总会在那个晚上梦到M夫人。

 

这次他就像是个漂浮在MI6大楼里的亡灵。他能看到M夫人能看到敬业的参谋长，他们正紧张的盯着通讯设施。Eve略微有些颤抖的声音通过电波传递过来，回响在办公室里。

 

“特工确认死亡。”

 

哦，Bond明白了，这是他“死亡”之前的那个任务。

 

他能看到M夫人僵硬的转向玻璃幕墙，眼神空洞的盯了一会儿远方的天空。就算她在这个行当里磨练的早已心硬如铁，Bond还是能感觉到那份悲伤。不过那也只是瞬间。当她转过身来的时候，她又是那个情报界的女王。

 

Bond准时被生物钟叫醒。他下意识去摸枕头下的枪，又往旁边一瞥。002背对着他侧躺依旧睡的香甜。Bond觉得自己刚成为00特工的时候也没这么清闲——或者这只是因为002是个天才。

 

现在的年轻人似乎更喜欢熬夜，他记得这个家伙可是折腾到很晚才睡——Bond睡觉比较浅，这样有助于深夜逃命。多可爱的小技巧。

 

Bond在房顶上一动不动的顶着太阳趴了半天，总算是把任务目标成功击毙。002负责潜入那栋建筑取得硬盘，Bond收好枪支下楼准备去接应他。在楼梯间里他看到匆匆往上跑的Silva，神情紧张的与平日那个散漫的家伙不似一人。看到Bond的时候Silva似乎松了一口气。Bond很奇怪为什么这家伙似乎是在担心自己，干脆问他发生了什么。

 

“最后一个人， Grenouille。他目前在这附近。”Silva挥了挥手里的枪。“对于这种连法国探员都能毫无痕迹杀了的人我不得不小心一点，尤其是在我知道这附近还有可能成为目标的人的情况下。”

 

Bond的确符合某些条件，但实际上他并未发现什么异常——仅限于他本身。他喊了一句002，便往对面的楼上跑。Silva也跟上了他。

 

事实证明002的身手还是不错的，他虽然受了点擦伤但还是把那个人按在了地上。Bond和Silva到的时候那个人还在挣扎，力气大到002差点都按不住。

 

Silva拿出一副手铐把他拷住，揪着他的短发把他的头提起来。那张脸着实让在场的人受到了不小的惊吓。如果不是因为他现在看起来满脸煞气双眼里又是那种野兽般的光芒，他们就要把他错认为Q了。

 

“如果他板着一张脸平和的走进来然后问我装备呢，我说不定都自愿给他杀了。”002后怕的说道。Silva高兴的敲晕了自己的犯人并且带走，002在Silva转身之后眼神暧昧的看向Bond和Silva结实的背影。Bond当然知道他在想写什么，催促002赶紧收拾好东西准备回国交任务。但他还是决定等收拾好了再跟Silva联络一下，鉴于002表示他要在这里转一转。

 

Grenouille身上没有任何气味，简直像是行走的幽灵。这样使他很难被发现。002说，他如果不是因为感官一直比周围的人强上了那么一点，也不会发现这个问题。

 

Jean-Baptiste Grenouille大概称得上是这个世纪最有潜力的香水制作师。Silva在当天稍晚的时候跟Bond这样说道。他13岁的时候被一个普通的香水商人领养，再后来被送入了最好的香水专门学校。只是很可惜孤儿院的生活已经从根本上影响了他，他的内心永远住着一头野兽。

 

Beta因为信息素偏淡，对于香水制作影响较小因而很适合这个行业，而他的身上甚至根本就没有气味。再加上他出类拔萃的嗅觉能力，他毕业以后成为了某个香水制作大师的得意门生。这样的他一直专心于研究最完美的香水。

 

直到他发现omega的信息素气味有多么特别。他打算用这个制造出最蛊惑人心的香水。那将具有魔法般的力量。

 

“以前有传说，最完美的香水需要13种原材料。最后的那一种往往是最重要的。”Silva说着。大概是因为002太过特别才让这个人铤而走险。要知道Bond身上的血腥味都洗不掉了。来自他们的犯人的原话，这也是他没选择Bond的原因。

 

Bond表示他也是孤儿，Silva反驳说你可是北方庄园主的孩子，一直读着最好的学校。Silva也是孤儿，但是他住过孤儿院睡过大街，甚至偷过钱包。知道那是什么样的滋味。如果没有军队，Silva说不定会比这个人更加的糟糕。

 

“那种他即将制作完成的香水，到底有什么用处？"Bond在晚餐要结束的时候问道。

 

Silva以一种很讨人厌（至少Bond这么觉得，因为他摸自己大腿的时候就是这么笑的）的方式笑了起来。

 

“会让人做他最想做的事情。比如如果你是个终日为食物奔波的流浪汉，那个香水可能让你吃下去任何东西。对于我来讲——”Silva意味深长的看向Bond。

 

Bond没有给Silva答复。他成功的扯开了话题。

 

当然这不意味着他不知道Silva在说些什么。就现在的情况来说，就算跟Silva上床Bond也没顾虑。二人利益早就不再冲突，再加上某些复杂的情况——但是问题在于Bond并不觉得这可能持续多久。作为一个omega他不可能不在这种事情上多想一步——标记，怀孕，生子。

 

既然他们二人都对特工这个行当有所了解，那么必然知道他们不可能永远的活下去。强制退休年龄，骗鬼呢？真的没几个人能撑到必须去坐办公室。正如Bond的同事们是自愿去做文书工作一样。如果有孩子……他就更没办法养好了。

 

上一任007倒是撑到了强制退休年龄。Bond在M夫人的办公室见过他。即使完全不再年轻，那也是一个英俊而富有魅力的家伙。上一任Q在的时候可给了他们不少稀奇古怪的小玩意，这位绅士也正凭借着那些得力的道具光芒大放。

 

诚然他们都是MI6的利刃，Bond确是更加简单残酷的那个。MI6的历史上也无出其右。至于那个前007，他现在拥有地中海沿岸的别墅，佳人相伴，日子也算过得快活。

 

Bond其实不觉得自己会喜欢那种日子。他本就不是为了这个而活。

 

上飞机之前，他在机场又看到了Silva.Silva跟他说“我们又何苦如此呢，James.”当然他们的距离没有近到Bond能一把推开Silva，但是足以让Bond看清他的口型。

 

Bond承认没想过这个问题。因为他觉得自己别无选择。他面对Silva沉默了一下，然后跟着002踏上了归途。

 

Silva也没想着这样就能睡到他的金发特工，不过至少没发生什么更糟的不是么——他愉快的召集自己的手下，带着战利品回去交差。然后奔向下一个委托。虽说人生苦短，但总要留点时间给亲爱的James Bond思考。

 

Q当然知道发生了什么。全天候监视007的任务可不只是MI6的传说。

 

抛却Silva曾经在某种程度上损害了Q的自尊这件事，实际上Q本身还是挺喜欢Silva的，或者说是过去的他。

 

Q的幼年时代基本上就是在香港度过，一头卷发的乖巧男孩，谁不喜欢呢？Q的家庭确实也并非那么富有。他本应该成为一个朝九晚五的上班族，在英属的那个小岛，或是顺着人潮回到祖国某个不大不小的城市做着没什么挑战的工作。当然这只都是“本应该”，它们只能永远是未被调用的函数。

 

Q的父亲是生物学家，他誓死守卫手中的抗生素和病毒。或许那是谁的工作失误，总之Q最后落到了彼时还是008的Silva手上。

 

Silva把他塞进自己在香港西班牙风格的小公寓。当然他不清楚怎么照顾一个小男孩，最后只能用一本本的初级编程教材分散他的注意力。那时还不是M的M夫人问他这孩子怎么办，Silva说那就用自己的工资养好了。

 

Silva当然还是有那么些良心的。自己的工作失误，他当然要自己偿还。

 

他给出的资助足以让Q完成公学课程。当然Q会拿奖学金，但是他还有着自己的小爱好。再后来他成为信息安全和机械的专家，成功进入了MI6——无巧不成书。

 

Q从短暂的神游中清醒过来。007跟002拍在他桌上的枪还在。端起马克杯喝了口红茶，Q拿过那两把枪。

 

Silva当然厉害，但是也没强大到无人能敌——就算他能建立自己的小小犯罪帝国，你看他不也是败在Bond的西装裤下了么？

 

Q这样安慰自己，顺便在满是电子元件的工作台上安放自己的笔电。

 

*06

 

在MI6绝大多数人的印象中007都是个嗜酒如命的家伙。某种程度上讲这个观点也并非错误，因为Bond的确喜欢喝酒。或者更确切的，他习惯于有点酒喝。只不过新【单身】公寓里可没有这种东西——实际上这个公寓是也来自参谋的一份好意，虽然Bond没觉得这样Silva或者别的什么东西什么人就不会来，但是有个新的落脚点这样的好事谁都不会拒绝。

 

这个公寓还有一个类似于带着落地窗的小阳台的部分，在这种阴雨连绵的季节也不会感到太过阴沉。还有一台电视机，不过Bond向来不是很关注这些东西的型号。在他的认知里电子产品总是在不停的更新换代——这都交给Q支部那个卷毛小鬼操心去吧。那么嫩的一张脸，Bond甚至怀疑这家伙还没毕业就被MI6给挖过来了。这让以前总是在军需部假装自己是个倒霉儿子的00特工们都很不爽。

 

这台电视唯一的作用便是播放一些特殊任务的录像。离线的资料传送总归是最安全的，毕竟在这个时代可没有绝对安全的系统。M夫人临终前交付于他的最后一个任务便是通过它传达的。

 

哪怕是Silva这种通常被认为毫无理性可言的家伙都认同这一点。某种程度上来讲他做事也是有着相当强的逻辑性的。如若不是这样他肯定崩坏在编程学习的初期——那绝对是很久以前的事，说不定比他成为驻外探员的时间都早。

 

没关系，很多事情并没有想象中的那么重要。Bond在打开了空空如也的酒柜之后安慰自己。假装这并不是什么问题，假装这都是为了第二天能更好的工作——说的就像他从不曾在工作时间喝酒一样。

 

从年度特工界最佳参谋Tanner那里拿到的新任务是卧底，这玩意无论从哪个角度讲都是并不新鲜的题材。不过在此之前他需要用点特殊手段套取情报。勾引传统的Alpha的唯一方式恐怕就只能扮演一位omega——虽然Bond本来在这个世界中的角色定位也就如此。成熟优雅的，拥有令人甘愿沉迷于其中的蓝眼睛的omega吸引力应该不会太低。

 

而事实上他的受欢迎程度也正如他预料到的那般好。没什么意外的话他就要成功的挤跑任务目标怀中的beta了——当然这一切都建立在【毫无意外】的基础上。天不遂人愿这种东西哪怕在向来运气极佳的bond身上都经常发生。

 

一双手毫无预兆的搂住了Bond的腰。温柔的宛如情人。

 

Bond当然知道谁坏了他的好事。依旧白西装方格衬衫的Silva跟Bond的任务目标聊的正欢，同时抱怨了一下他自己的伴侣四处乱跑以至于跟自己走散——当然指的就是Bond。然后Silva十分抱歉的搂着Bond的腰就把他带走了——不容置疑的。这个时候露馅简直要命——他只能顺着Silva的心意。更不要提远处那些Silva手下的傻大个也在看着自己。

 

Silva认真的时候也是可以很严谨的。Bond当然清楚这一点。况且虽然看起来很松懈但是他的确搂的很紧。他就挑了这样一个时机把Bond带走了。

 

Bond还没来得及问Silva到底在想些什么，便听到身后房子传来的巨大爆炸声。这可是货真价实的爆炸。

 

*07.

 

Silva搂着Bond的腰，非常无辜的说着他不为此次爆炸负责，但是他为James Bond的生命负责，所以用最快的速度来拯救他的特工来了。对此Bond表示非常怀疑，而且这证明了Silva一直在全方位监视他的动向。他觉得等一下可能要让军需官再一次升级他的防火墙了。

 

而且我看到你勾引我之外的人，哪怕你勾引完拿到东西马上就要宰了他，我也非常难过。Silva在内心补充到。他觉得现在还是放开Bond的好，因为他觉得快被蓝眼睛射出来的射线扎死了——实际上Bond一直在瞪着他。

 

他倒是没猜错，Bond这个所谓的卧底任务只是需要拿到一份名单。再然后军队会负责消灭名单上的人。00特工再怎么强大也只是人，这种任务若想单兵作战恐怕也只能依靠什么杰森伯恩或者是钢铁侠了。而现在，这份名单随着那些在那栋建筑里的可能存在于其上的人的死亡，也不再具有什么意义。因此某种程度上来说这个结果对于Bond来讲还是不错的。他完全可以直接回伦敦报道，反正他再在这里消耗力气也不具有什么意义。

 

而这次爆炸本身则是来自更加黑暗的肃清行动。Silva想了想还是没敢对Bond解释。他怕这家伙再去追根溯源——现在还不到时机，不能轻举妄动。他不能让Bond也陷在黑暗的泥沼里面，就像曾经的他。

 

Silva能在几年之内达到今天的地步，当然不会是因为单枪匹马。要知道最开始他被像垃圾一样倾倒出来的时候他还像是个生化危机时代的物种呢。

 

他理所当然的投靠了某些人。而现在他也在暗地里为他们做着某些事情——这同时也是他愈发担忧James Bond和他自己的原因。

 

现在他要试着稍微保护一下还在体制内的另一只老鼠了。

 

Bond跟Silva受过基本相同的训练，除了因为年代差异在信息技术上所受的培训不同之外——而这差异完全被现在Silva出色的黑客技术掩盖了——所以Bond大概能知道Silva知道某些内幕而出于某些情绪拒绝跟他透露。

 

是的，Bond暂时还不想承认那是一种类似与关心的情绪。那会让他觉得有所亏欠。就像他曾在“借”了Q的车之后给他放了瓶酒一样，总要换回去点什么他才觉得安心。而且就在后来，他曾经帮了009不少忙——虽然似乎仍旧抵不上那辆车。

 

Bond眨了两下自己的蓝眼睛，努力思考怎样才能让Silva开口。但在思考出来之前，还是乖乖的跟他走吧。

 

Silva的手下们仍旧寸步不离的跟着他们。谁知道这个十分擅长逃跑烧车的人能干出什么来——总之小心点没坏处。鉴于现在他们的老大打算留着命泡这个麻烦。

 

Silva要手下们把Bond丢在最近的车站就跑，反正现在也不能拿他怎么样。他是说他觉得自己非常绅士，并不打算强上Bond。（还不如说他对未来的夫妻关系多少还有点期待）。而Bond不负众望在中途就蹿了出去——还真是00特工的风格。

 

但这次车没有炸，人没有死。那几个手下还是活着的呢。甚至还能给自家老板打电话。Silva当然没真的跟他坐一辆车，他甚至都没去相同的车站——他要直接飞到下一个委托的地点。当钱出的足够高的时候，他也会自己干活。这叫职业操守。

 

但现在坐在飞机上的Silva突然想问问他打算怎么解释爆炸的问题来了，出于娱乐性质的。据他所知每一次00级特工出动都宛如一场大型定向爆破拆迁。

 

Bond风尘仆仆的赶回MI6见M的时候正赶上新的MI5官员来处理交接事宜。与M夫人或者Mallory这样曾经在情报界工作过的人完全不同，他看上去就是个——养尊处优的官员。做的最大的工作恐怕就是游说讲演的那种。这点不会被看错，否则007称号早就易主。Bond戏称他为C，这家伙简直就像那种想管理所有地方的人。

 

典型的官僚主义。他跟Tanner去Q的新地堡的时候路过了建造完成的C的巢穴。Bond真不觉得这样的人和他的组织可以完成MI6和MI5的工作，不过他并没有发言权。最多只能感慨一下Q还真是脚踏实地。这孩子恐高症已经上升到了一种令人发指的程度。

 

据好参谋说，这次爆炸的场面太过壮观，再加上现在MI6有点生存危机，Bond获得了一份禁足令。近十年以来的头一份，因为绝大多数00特工活不到发禁足令。

 

当然不只是禁足，Q甚至往他身体里打了些什么乱七八糟的，永远没法被取出来的东西。“智能血液”？听起来甚至像是哄小孩子的。Bond甚至花了那么几秒钟担心自己会不会变成金刚狼那种体内全是金属的家伙。不过想来也不可能，他可是几乎天天都在过机场安检呢。

 

“记住，我可在看着你呢。这个定位信号会直接接到军需部。”Q半是开玩笑的对Bond说着。

 

“也就是说，只有你对我的行动负责？”Bond拿出了特工在工作场合的专业交流方式说出了这句话。他要确保尽可能少的人听到这个。“能帮我消失一下么？”他需要时间研究一下这场糟糕的爆炸。据他所知任务目标的葬礼马上就要举行喽。

 

背对着Tanner的Q白了他一眼。

 

“那么，智能血液注射的头24个小时是接受不到信号的。”Q说完就蹿到了一堆废铁旁边，他怕Bond逼他加时。

 

*08.

 

真是足够体面的葬礼。Bond站在不远处看着宛如在什么悲剧里一般的人们想到。深陷黑暗之中的人们光明的一面大多优雅的可怕，而像他这样的反抗者在死后甚至根本不会有人记得。Bond继续寻找突破点，发现一位头戴黑纱的中年女性站在这群人的前方。

 

看来她就是那位死去之人的妻子。但在她身上，Bond不只能看到悲伤，还能看到无法掩盖的恐惧。

 

“她除了给你一个名字和一个地点什么都给不了。Mr.Bond。”就在Bond即将动身之时收到了一条这样的讯息。号码倒是熟悉，这里当地的某个公共设施嘛。伪基站倒是用的熟练。不过这也并不称得上什么高深的技能。

 

“一个朋友。给你一个名字，苍白国王。——米老鼠。”另一条短信适时的出现在手机屏幕上。

 

米老鼠，我还唐老鸭呢。Bond在内心补充一句。名字他收下，但这不代表他真的不会去找那位女士。所以他真的收获了一个名字和一个地点，附加一枚戒指。当然不是结婚戒指，那上面蚀刻着一个张牙舞爪的章鱼。Bond对这种软体动物向来没什么好感。它们无孔不入又具有强大的生命力，甚至还有毒，只是看起来不像是Bond喜欢的类型。

 

看来这还是个口风比较严的人。真为他的老大感到欣慰。Bond鬼使神差的就没去那个地方，他决定回去研究这个该死的名字。军需官那所谓的24小时难得的被向来无视军需官权利的Bond遵守一次。

 

就连Tanner看到Bond出现在Mi6也惊讶的差点摔了一跤。他也是乐意把Bond的24小时回来理解成24天的那种人。不过这次看来他真的失算了，虽然他宁可多失算几次。

 

”嗨，Bond。从天幕庄园抢救出的东西上头要我带给你。”Moneypenny拿着一个盒子塞到Bond手里。Bond适时的请她帮忙查那个名字。

 

曾经当过外勤的秘书小姐很少拒绝Bond的要求，当然也许只是出于当年误射007的内疚——Bond身上最大最可怕的那个疤痕可就是她的枪造成的。

 

当天晚上Bond回到公寓里查看那个盒子里的东西。说真的剩下的并不多。天幕庄园在那场爆炸里毁的连完整的家徽都没剩下。哦，说起来Silva也应该被埋在那里的，虽然他本意并不是让这种人去扰乱亡故父母的安宁。

 

有一张残缺的照片，背景是雪山。上面的人是自己和养父一家。

 

很悲惨的是，这家人也没能陪伴Bond太久。他们死于二十年前的雪崩。也就是从那以后Bond觉得自己还是当个孤儿比较好。当然他也能获得足够的资助去读最好的学校。这也是当一个有钱的孤儿最大的好处了——就像蝙蝠侠那样。与之不同的是金凯德只能教教他扣动扳机打打猎，而不能算是个管家。

 

他最后参军，甚至是成为特工，都算是另外一码事了。当然跟过往的经历也并非没有什么联系，只是他不愿承认。

 

*09.  
Bond紧赶慢赶，算是赶在Mr.Write彻底死掉之前找到了他。虽然现在他也死的差不多了。重金属中毒几乎把他变成了一具骷髅，早已失去过去的风光。从他口中得到的消息简直令人害怕。听起来幽灵党就是黑暗世界里的联合组织，不同的是这里只有一手遮天的首领。他们做决定可不需要投票。他需要去找Mr.Write的女儿并从她那里获得美国人的信息。天知道那是个什么玩意。地点？人？船？什么都有可能。  
Bond杀了Mr.Write。是他自己要求的。反正被病痛折磨也很让人难过，再说无论如何他都是将死之人——哪怕没死在Bond的枪口之下。  
就在这时，房门再次被打开。进来了一个比Bond更不合时宜的人物。Bond的枪还没来得及放下就再次举起。  
“嗨。所以你们下棋的时候，没人注意到头顶上的监控么？”来人自顾自的说完话，看到眼前的场景啧了好几声。“好吧，我改口。只要称呼你一个人就够啦。”  
Silva正单手托着一台电脑。整个人都散发着“我跟你们的军需官一样无害”的气息。那电脑看起来跟以前黑了地下安保系统的那款差不多。话说回来，军用笔记本在这种光线下本来也都差不多。  
“Silva，你来这里干嘛？”Bond仍旧举着他的枪。  
“给你的拯救世界活动添砖加瓦。”Silva随口答道。他用预先存储的录像替换了这天的监控，因此能为Bond接下来的行动拖延一些时间。真可惜，007没带着那个小家伙。以前的00特工可会把老Q折腾的满世界跑，完全不顾内勤的想法。那样也就无需恐怖分子先生亲自出马——要知道从现在开始他可是冒着同样被铲除的危险。那家伙虽然是个商人，但变态程度不亚于手下的任何人。更要命的是他的整个体系已经非常完善——如果不是M夫人，恐怕这个组织还要彻底隐藏在黑暗中更久。  
Bond被迫跟Silva一起踏上了奥地利之旅。他注意到Silva把自己的脸裹得严严实实，甚至故意搞得有些驼背让自己看着不是那么高。Bond就是注意到了，但也懒得问原因。向来疯狂的Silva这样只能说明他同时在在乎什么又在害怕些什么。  
Silva在诊所的电力系统里做了些手脚。他让Bond去把那个女医生搞出来带着她去汇合，自己则带走了那个好心的小军需官。路上他甚至还自认为有点友好的说Q像只猫，结果差点被砸了电脑。Q想了想，疑惑的推了推眼镜。  
“看起来你现在似乎在害怕什么。这在我印象里可不常见。”Q想到了那个甚至为了黑进他们系统假装被他们抓住的Silva.。他看起来不曾担心过任何事情——除了恶心的仿佛恋母倾向一般的那部分。  
Silva跟着Q回到他在宾馆的房间。这才让Q处理那枚戒指。  
“看到结果别太惊讶。”Silva偷瞄了一眼Q的屏幕。“我可是冒着风险在帮你们帅气的007完成这一惊人壮举——”  
Q其实真的被结果吓得说不出话来。至今所有007处理的大型任务都是有联系的。而这些所谓007故事里的“反派”都隶属于同一组织。他抬头看着Silva。  
“你不说我的，我也不说你的。但我只是想告诉你情况特殊。”Silva降低音量跟Q说着。“那个组织是幽灵党。还有，James真是每次任务都中了头彩。”  
那不过是比较棘手但又不最棘手的一部分，Q在内心吐槽。不过能赶成这样也当真足够糟糕。说到现在，其实也真是非常不凑巧的一个时机。除了007的所有00特工都在离本土相当远的地方执行长期任务。就算现在马上坐飞机，九只眼上线了也到不了总部。  
Silva表示要跟Q保持联络，然后又换了一身衣服溜走——他还要留着命救007，他这样对军需官解释。Q既然打不过他，又没有支援只能任他动作。他甚至看到了Silva留给自己的匕首和枪——这是打算让自己打不过来袭的人就自杀？他还没有领悟那么高尚的武士道精神。  
Silva把Q和自己的行踪掩盖的倒是很好。他倒是不担心007的安危，毕竟那是货真价实的00特工，而且还带着个女人逃命——多标准的配置啊。


	2. *最终

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有。

#一点点邦德bg的提及。然后，放心，不是be

 

 

q和Silva再次会面的时候，bond正待在火车上。两个人一边听着窃听器里传来的嘈杂讯息一边挤在一个小小的出租屋内在电脑上加班加点的赶工。蚊虫叮咬使他们有些难过，但如果不赶在bond抵达之前搞定那边的防火墙一切也只是徒劳。

其实那窃听器也不会传来太多有用的东西。毕竟这次旅行的目的地已然熟悉，而这趟行程中会发生什么他们二人也心知肚明。

“你会为此伤心吗？”q因为那些女人喘息的声音而连连皱眉。他虽说也不是年轻到不能接受这种讯息的年纪，但工作时还要听着这个的确令人难受。

“当然不，小家伙。”silva说到。“我们这种人啊----”

永远是朝不保夕，永远也没那么多期待。如果这件事情有个结果他当然乐意再去找邦德谈谈，但现在他只能小小的嫉妒一下。

q不太体会得到那种情绪。他从小都生活在一个相对稳定的环境下，虽说自认为还算有自保能力但也没跟谁动过手。他想到silva脸上的人造骨骼，想到bond胸前近乎致命的伤口，想到马洛里受伤的手臂。他突然莫名其妙的有点伤感，或许这也是闲下来的坏处之一。

q看着那些破解出来的代码，脸色越发的难看。而凑过来的silva看起来更像是糟糕。

“他们试图监视整个世界。”q叹口气说到。“人们将失去隐私。”

“这会令我收入大减。”这是silva的评价。“当然...它现在出现也太早了。没人接受的了它就这么明晃晃的出来。现在我们要暂时从网络世界消失一会儿啦。”

他听到了外面传来的枪声。他们必须离开。

而另一边，那块爆炸手表终于起到了作用。bond用它炸掉了自己昔日兄长的巢穴。他带着玛德琳安全逃出，十分狼狈的赶回伦敦参加最后的战役。现在他们的组织已经不复存在，似乎整个世界都在等着这么几个人去拯救，而特纳和q还都是未曾见过什么血腥场面的内勤人员。邦德出于安全考虑将她送走，却没想到幽灵党的爪牙不曾放过她。代表着昔日荣耀的建筑很有可能成为她的坟墓。

M和q还有特纳与c对峙，而这一边的一切只能靠他自己。而邦德对那里也没熟悉到仅凭残损的骨架便能认出所有地点的程度来，他需要一个向导。

 

“oh，mr bond！”bond的耳机里突然响起了silva欢快的声音。这会儿q正在钻研如何处理九只眼系统而分身乏术。silva适时的出现就再完美不过了。

“如果你想救公主的话，那么就跟着我的指示走。”

silva对这里的熟悉程度显然更高。他将bond很快的引导至唯一可能的地方。二人跌跌撞撞的从那场爆炸中魔术般的逃离。

“骑士与公主的故事太过俗套，有时候可能张牙舞爪的老巫师更吸引人。”这是邦德把耳机扔进水中前说的最后一句话。

 

“ 嗨，女士。”从出租车上下来的当然不是bond。q承担了送玛德琳回国的任务。毕竟好歹他还算是与玛德琳见过面，而M是根本不会做这件事的。

我就是个内勤啊，q翻了个白眼。其实他还真不太擅长与女士交谈。一个他这样曾经理工科学生见过的漂亮女士真的是屈指可数。

“这里面是你的新身份资料，我们希望你能有一个新的开始。忘了这一切吧。”q说到。也许这位优秀的女士是真的有点对邦德动了情，也许她只是在怀念过去的时光。总之她看起来很伤感。

q目送她上了飞机，然后继续为自己的前途担忧。是的，邦德一早便递交了辞呈，而他去哪里了也显而易见--

“silva他说你欠他一句'父亲？'”邦德感觉十分好笑，但还是传达了这句话。他也是刚刚才了解到那些隐秘的小故事，而这是q永远不会让他查到的东西。

“那我该叫你'妈妈'么，bond。”q那时翻了大大的一个白眼。他差点把bond踹出门外，好别让他跟发狂的009打个你死我活。


End file.
